


Does it mean we can kiss properly now?

by Vikingar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikingar/pseuds/Vikingar
Summary: Michele and Sara invite their friends to spend some time at their place.





	1. Part one

The sun was way too bright. Even if he was wearing dark sunglasses his eyes kept burning because of all that light.

Emil definitely didn’t belong in a place like that; though, it still managed to amaze him. Of course it did.

Hadn’t it been for the Crispino twins he would have never discovered it; or at least he would have discovered it in a long time, missing part of the beauties present now.

Emil felt quite surprised – and later on very happy, he could’ve said – when he got the phone call. Actually, it was Michele who called him and invited him to come over – part of his happiness was because the Italian phoned him of his own, unexpectedly.

He couldn’t believe it at the time and he still couldn’t believe it now.

The fact was, Michele asked him if he wanted to join him, Sara and Mila – the latter was there too, probably because she was really close to the Italian girl – in a short stay in Capri.

Capri was an island in the Tyrrhenian Sea and, since Emil had never heard of it, Michele also told him that it was many kilometers away from Naples – the twins’ home town, by the way – and exactly where that morning the four took a boat and sailed.

Capri didn’t have an airport for many reasons; the main one was because it could have destroyed the environment, but also because it was impossible to build one due to its geographical conditions. You had to take a ferry from the opposite coast to get there.

So Emil and Mila – respectively coming from Prague and St. Petersburg – landed in Naples early that morning, both welcomed by the Italian siblings. Then they all got on board of the ferry, and ninety minutes later they arrived at destination.

And there they were, under the warm sun and breeze that smelled of saltiness, walking up the street direct to the twins’ house.

Yes, he heard well the first time he’d been told: the Crispinos owned a house there. Actually, some old relatives owned it a lot of years ago, but then they moved because it became uninhabitable for them. After some time Michele and Sara’s parents decided to restructure it; and now it had become their summer house by many years.

It was located away from the center, but not completely isolated.

“Almost there!” Sara interrupted his thoughts, voice panting after carrying the luggage up the pathway. The streets were a bit steep, but they had railings that could help.

They turned to a corner, and finally she took a deep breath and stopped. There it was, standing on the hill, the white building.

“It’s nice!” exclaimed Mila.

It really was. It wasn’t that big, but had two floors and a little balcony.

“ _Hai tu le chiavi, no?_ ” Michele asked his twin sister, whom she nodded and made her way to the brown front door, keys in hand.

“Come in!” the girl told them, waving a hand after she opened the door.

The Russian quickly ran to her showing a wide smile and entered along with Sara.

Michele stepped closer to Emil, who was still looking at the contrast the white walls of the house made with the intense blue sky “What do you think?” he asked, and the Czech turned to gaze at him.

That view hypnotized him, somehow. It probably was because of the calm the colors and the scene inspired.

“I’m… Speechless” he stated, gaze lost somewhere.

Michele didn’t know how to reply. In part because himself was captured by that view too, in part because he didn’t want to disturb Emil in his visual wandering.

It made him feel proud to see someone appreciate things that regarded him or his life, especially, he noticed by a few times now, if that person was the other man. He couldn’t explain it, but he liked when the other smiled or came up to him after he showed something personal that he found interesting. Sometimes he could catch himself smile slightly when he thought of that.

Then he grabbed his baggage and walked to the entrance, followed by Emil. The Italian turned to him and asked if he was tired. “Just a bit. But don’t worry, I’ll recover” he immediately affirmed with a cheerful smile, while taking off his sunglasses.

Meanwhile the girls had opened the windows, letting the light enter like a wave.

“Sara!” his brother called from the room.

“We’re in the yard!” she shouted in response from somewhere.

“I didn’t see a yard or a garden when we got here” Emil declared with curiosity.

“It’s in the back of the house. Come see it.”

They left their stuff and exited the living room, so they walked down a corridor where, at the end of it, there was an open door that led to a garden.

It wasn’t how Emil expected it to be; it was more like a clearing, as almost all around it stood many trees in all their various heights – they were mainly little palms and a different kind of pine trees.

Michele went to Sara, that was talking to the Russian friend at the moment.

Just now Emil could really concentrate his mind on him. He didn’t have the time before, honestly; too busy turning around to admire the location.

But now that he’d been left alone for one moment his thoughts finally took control again.

He was staring at Michele’s profile, his skin tanner than the last time he saw him and his hair, blown by the breeze, a bit messed up.

Anytime he thought about him, he previously observed, he felt his heart starting to run faster than usual, as a tender smile appeared. That was strange because he had never experienced it before, not even with his best friends – not _like that_ , at least.

He considered that the reason of it was pretty obvious, but he couldn’t just admit it to himself; otherwise, after he realized the thing, it could have gotten bigger and bigger by the time. And he couldn’t take it.

Plus, it wasn’t possible. Michele was just his friend and, of course, not interested in him in that way.

He was now starting to consider him like a close friend, he just couldn’t go and tell him all of this; he could have messed up their friendship. And he really didn’t want that.

Michele was coming back again, and all of a sudden he found himself being voiceless, words stuck too deep in his throat.

“We thought that we could go out for dinner this evening, while in the afternoon we’ll settle down and rest. Is it okay for you?” He looked at Emil waiting for a response, but it seemed that his brain was still in another galaxy. “Oh, look, if you don’t feel like it we can change the program and…”

“No, no! It sounds good, actually.” Finally he managed to speak again.

 

They had just the time to take a nap after having rearranged their bedrooms; there were two actually, so they early decided the dispositions.

Sara wanted at all costs to be with Mila and sleep in the king size bed with her, no matter if she had to fight - and easily defeat - his brother.

So the boys ended up being together. The bedroom has been used by the siblings in the past, but after they started to travel the world and had not much time to come here, it became a guest-room.

There were two beds, and Michele offered Emil to take the one near the window since it had a good view, while he got his old place near the wall.

They were all well rested now, ready to get some food. All the restaurants of the center were almost full, but it wasn’t impossible to find a table for four people.

They found a good one that had a large balcony, from where you could see the beach.

The dishes were even way too good there. The Crispinos insisted that anyone had to try at least a fish dish, and that they would not regret it. And it was true.

After the dessert, Sara stood up and took Mila by the hand, and both moved to the railing to admire the dark sky. They started chatting again, but Emil and Michele couldn’t hear a word, as they were too far from them.

He’s known for a while that Sara didn’t care that much of men. Exactly, for the same amount of time of her knowing _his_ interest in them, instead.

When they “separated”, months ago, he felt in danger for the first time in his life. As if a part of him was uncovered during a shooting and a bullet could reach him at any moment.

His purpose since he was young has always been to protect her from men. He was worried about men, not his sister. He knew she was trustworthy, of course; but _men weren’t_. That’s why he always acted defensive.

He never wanted to lock her, but when he thought about it, it may have seemed like that. And he felt so guilty when he realized. After that he apologized for everything – he felt down for days – but Sara wasn’t bothered after all; she understood that he understood. That was it.

So, during that period he learned that having some time alone and not sharing literally anything, or even having some secrets – at least Sara used to not tell everything, and Michele accepted it - had become a good thing.

Yet, he didn’t know the person she had a crush on was Mila for real. Not even a hint leaked. Not even once.

Sara and Mila had become so close with the time, and he was directly happy for his sister. He hoped she could find someone that made her feel good and loved her as much as she hoped for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope this is not too cringey to read and that I didn't make any mistake (English is not my first language, so...)  
> Here are the translations from Italian:  
> “Hai tu le chiavi, no?”= "You've got the keys, right?"  
> I hope to find the time to post the next chapter soon!


	2. Part two

The morning after, they woke up around past ten realizing they actually wasted part of the day sleeping. That was worth it, though. After all the fatigue made the day before at their arrival, they earned it. And resting was their intent during that journey, however. It was another way to enjoy it, so they didn’t bother at all.

Emil was the first one to open his eyes. Not that he slept a lot during that night, to be honest – his subconscious instinctively kept him awake, and he knew it was because of the new and unfamiliar place where he had to stay.

And probably because there was Michele in the room, too.

It was strange, but not a new event to him. He was not nervous and sleepless just because of that, of course; it was all because of the travelling that brought general agitation, mostly.

Yet, having someone he was clearly _attracted to_ a few steps away wasn’t helping calming him down. But this was only for a few days; he would get used to it eventually.

And, _damn_ , he was attracted to him. He couldn’t keep ignoring it for another second.

Admitting it was like being suddenly smacked, even though the smack was expected to come at some point.

Emil turned to his side to look at Michele, that was sleeping calmly. He had never seen him like this – so calm, with a soft expression that was able to make the Czech melt in a moment if he didn’t gaze somewhere else -, and he could have never imagined for it to happen so easily, actually.

He knew why he had fallen for that guy. He had always had a soft spot for him; then that spot turned into a special place reserved just for him.

When it happened that Michele was a bit mad at something and had one of his range shooting – some of them used to last only a second, anyway -, he couldn’t help but wanting to stare at him and his frown expression, while giggling because he found that attitude funny and tender, after all.

But realizing things when you’re still half asleep isn’t a good idea.

It made him aware that now his feelings were more concrete than before and that he couldn’t avoid them anymore.

There it was, the problem he wanted to avoid at any cost.

 

When they were all fully awake and active, they spent the remaining late morning wandering in and out the house.

The girls decided to sunbathe in the small garden; they put a pair of big deckchairs and two tables right in the middle, and now there was not much space left to stay nor even to walk. Sara was like that; she had to colonize each piece of territory so she could place all her stuff to have it nearby.

Michele wanted to go outside, not spending that beautiful day inside the apartment, he complained as he asked them to move.

Bad idea. Sara glared at him – he swore she did it, even if she was wearing sunglasses that didn’t bother took off; the two were in the perfect spot of light, plus the sun wasn’t too hot to burn Mila’s skin, so they explicitly showed no sign in going away.

“How about _you_ move? Just bring Emil out for a walk, or something, but don’t bother me” the sister replied defiantly.

Actually, hers was a good idea. He thought that sitting outside would have been a better point but the other perspective was good, too.

He turned away without adding anything, but Sara knew she won another time.

 

Michele went in the living room where he expected Emil to be; he was, in fact, sitting on the couch and using his phone, probably scrolling down a few Instagram profiles.

“So…” the Italian began, unsure of the right words to use “… Are you up for a walk outside?”

The other immediately looked at him with wide eyes, and Michele felt like he had been caught off guard by that magnetic glance. His heart ran very fast for half a second.

“Where are we going?” Emil smiled slightly.

“Just nearby. I felt like spending some time out and I thought that maybe you could join me.” He was being sincere, both with Emil and himself. He really wanted the Czech to come with him. He wanted his company; he wanted just _his_.

After the “separation” with the twin, he needed someone’s company. It was more like a physical need. He wanted to make a bond. He wanted to know new people, talk with them and have a contact; all things he ignored during those years.

But what he felt like needing now was different; now he felt like needing something more. And he wanted it with Emil. More physical contact, more intimacy and to have much confidence with him. All of him craved that.

But the inexplicable part was that he still hadn’t figured why of that.

“Yes! I’m curious, I want to come!”

 

Immediately after they crossed the front door, a calm wave of breeze met them. The air had a good smell of what seemed to be flowers, but more delicate.

“Mickey what’s this scent?” Emil asked, as both of them started to pace down the alley. The way he pronounced his nickname seemed more intimate now that they were alone.

“It comes from all the plants that are blossoming.”

There were some orange fields near there. South Italy had a big production of them, Michele explained.

“We’re not far from one. It’s not that big as the ones in my hometown, though” he observed.

A few meters away they encountered a little field, indeed. It didn’t seem very taken care of, and was filled with weeds and some trees; some were taller and had flowers, the others were smaller, had different leaves and were already starting to bear fruit.

There was a wooden fence too, half broken. Michele walked towards it and climbed over.

Emil wasn’t expecting this from that guy; what was he thinking? Introduce in someone else’s property?

He didn’t think twice and followed him.

“Me and Sara used to play here when we were younger” the Italian told, after they both invaded this said _someone_ ’s property. He turned to the other man “The tree we used to sit on is still there. Unbelievable.”

“How many times have you fallen from it?” his friend asked with a smirk.

“Not as many as you did on ice during last season.” The reply came immediately, but there was no hatred in it. Instead, they both seemed about to burst out laughing.

They started to move to the flowering tree, where bees were buzzing all over. Michele knew – and probably Emil did too, seeing his relaxed behavior as he faced them – that if you didn’t start panic, or worse, killed one of the bugs, they wouldn’t attack you. And if one of them wanted to rest on you, you just had to let it. They didn’t sting if you didn’t hurt them. Simple as that.

Michele asked himself how could a person be always at ease like that anywhere. It’s a quality he envied and admired from him, and wished he had at least in a small part.

They were now close, and the perfume was very intense yet gentle. Everything was so peaceful. Things that happen to be like this just a few times and time seems to stop forever.

Emil grasped a tree branch and observed the white flowers on it. “Was it your plan? You wanted me to see this place?” he asked all of a sudden, blushing because of the heat.

Michele hesitated. Why did he want to know, anyway?

“It’s just a coincidence, I didn’t plan anything.” That wasn’t quite true. Some part of him wanted to share more of his life and involve Emil, because he desired it. So that place seemed okay; he had a lot of memories there, of when he and his sister were children, but that never shared. With anyone. While, on the other hand, Emil was used to tell many things about his childhood. “I remember having good times when I played here, and I wanted to show you. That’s it.”

“No, I didn’t mean this! It’s… I can’t believe you allowed, no, you _invited_ me to come along with you.” He paused. “Am I really _that_ important to you?”

Did he even doubt it? Well, it could be. He used to act pretty cold towards him months ago. Just lately he started to be more friendly, but Emil probably still had to conceive it.

“What kind of a question is this? You… Yes, of course you are!” Michele almost shouted, but he wasn’t mad. He just put too much emphasis in that statement as he cleared things out.

“I feel like you’re doing too much for me. Letting me stay here and all… I know we’re friends but I still think it is too much.”

“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you” he looked away “ listen, I like you as a person. We’re friends, you said it. So don’t ever say that this is too much, because it isn’t to me.”

Michele wasn’t very aware of the words he just said, but they probably were unusual of him. And out of his league. Things that normally he would never admit.

But with Emil he was spontaneous, like you could be with a member of the family. He was himself and the other man never complained or said something about it. Ever.

“I don’t even know how to thank you.”

“You don’t have to.”

A peaceful silence fell between them.

After that peculiar exchange of words, Michele’s mind felt exhausted, empty, now that a lot of things escaped from there. He was amazed of the disarming sincerity which had answered with.

He was now more open to Emil, but more vulnerable too - not that the latter could harm him or anything; it was just a feeling. And after all he was glad of the outcome.

“We should go. The girls are probably wondering where we are” Michele filled the void, and made his way back to the path.

 

The rest of that day passed very quickly.

When they got back home it was already past noon, but not too late for lunch.

Both Sara and Mila tried to phone them, but there was no signal where they were, apparently.

And, after avoiding the sun of the early afternoon - too hot for putting a step out – they all went to a free beach.

The sea was spectacular but most of their little time was spent on the sand taking a nap or sunbathing; and thankfully by the end of the day Mila and Emil’s pale skin didn’t get a burn.

The common thought that they were simply wasting their days seemed to pop in everyone's mind that evening, but was it really a big deal? Not at all. When would they find such precious time with their so busy life? The least they could do was enjoying this little time by doing nothing at all. The real way to relax. Honestly, wasn't this what they expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, nothing much happens in this chapter; I just wanted to satisfy the inner me with a bit of fluff, that's it.  
> I don't even know if this makes sense, like, AT ALL. But whatever. Just take these fluffy boys being in love.


	3. Part three

That day Michele was awakened by a tall figure that was shaking him gently and speaking with a thick Russian accent.

He was still half-asleep and a bit confused, but his eyes and mind registered Mila standing in front of him.

After batting his eyelashes a few times, he turned and caught the twin sister opening the window.

It was like the entire sun had entered completely in that room and, right before he could lock his eyes tight and turn away, he saw Emil disappearing quickly under the blankets with a loud groan.

Emil’s eyes were so light, how could he normally resist the sun without become blind?

“We ran out of coffee” Sara announced as she reached her friend “and we basically ran out of anything else” she added.

Michele sat on the bed. “ _Che ore sono?_ ” he asked, switching voluntarily in their mother tongue.

“Eight o’clock.”

The Italian man sighed heavily in exasperation and lied down to bed again; why was he forced to wake up so early?

As if his Sara heard him, she stopped before going away and pointed at the brother, the only one who was paying her attention.

“You two, get dressed. We’re all going sightseeing today.”

Left alone, Michele finally closed his eyes and sighed again, trying to relax. He was not ready to step out of bed yet.

He spent a few seconds like that, completely silent, then he turned on his side and stared at the other bed for a moment.

Emil was still hiding under the blankets and hadn’t said a thing since before. Had he fallen asleep again?

“Hey, Emil…” Michele murmured, expecting the other to pop up from there.

Getting no answer was the only reason that made him get up, at the very end.

“Come on…” he insisted, after putting aside the sheets and stepping to the other bed. Now he was sure the Czech had fallen asleep again.

He stared, then decided to wake him by trying to grab the hem of the sheets; at that, Emil turned to the opposite side, facing the wall. So he was just pretending to sleep!

“Sara is going to kill us if we don’t hurry.”

The other kept ignoring him, so Michele sat on the edge of the bed.

Emil’s body was so warm. He could tell it since they were very close now – well, he could tell it every time he observed him and his bursting energy.

“Do I really have to?” he finally spoke, voice muffled and a bit hoarse. Then he suddenly pulled away the sheets and turned back at the Italian. The eyes looked a bit tired but his peaceful smile said otherwise.

Emil gazed at Michele and the latter gazed back. They both had messy hair – especially Emil’s whose were longer – yet they both still looked good with that, for some reason.

“How did you sleep?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I just want to know how you slept” declared Emil with a contented smile. He looked adorable with that sleepy expression that still covered his face.

Michele chuckled. “I slept well. And you?”

“Wonderfully” Emil commented as he stretched his arms and groaned “until Sara came in.”

“Yeah, and, about that, we should hurry now or she’ll yell at us.”

 

The twins - along with their respective best friends – elected that the perfect place to visit that day would be Villa Jovis, an archaeological site where used to live and rule emperor Tiberius during the Roman Empire’s years.

After the visit they would have lunch at a restaurant, and after coming home they’d go somewhere to do the shopping. All the little food they brought from Michele and Sara's home was over.

So, after that busy morning they finally went home and rested for a bit. It may be strange, but after you spent some time under the sun, you can find yourself very tired.

They all slept for a few hours and forgot to set up an alarm, so it was already past five in the afternoon when they started to wake up.

Emil’s first thought when he heard the chirping noise was that he was late for class.

But when his eyes focalized on the open window he recalled that he was not in exam period. He was on holiday.

At that, a smile of satisfaction appeared on his lips.

The chirping noise started again. It came from a tree a few meters away, where a bird was perched and singing that melody.

Emil listened until the bird stopped as another similar to it flied there. They were a couple. And later, as a couple, they flew away together.

He finally turned away as now there was nothing interesting to see anymore.

That had been a pretty busy day – in a positive way though - and it still had to come to an end.

The visit they made earlier at the historical spot ended up well.

The tour was mainly about the story of Emperor Tiberius and his mansion, and what happened to it after he disappeared; besides the guide tour and the information written in English, Michele occasionally explained anything Emil couldn’t understand. Emil was left fascinated. So much history for a place that little, he thought. And Michele knew most of it, apparently.

Michele… That was an odd one: he seemed to be getting closer to him by the time. But only if you looked carefully.

After Emil declared openly he was not after Sara during those days in Barcelona, Michele seemed to relax and calm his nerve. Things might have changed then.

Months passed and they texted each other a few times; a certain difference was already noticeable. Michele was chill, even friendly if you put it in that way.

A way that was getting slightly out of control by Emil’s side; he developed kind of a strong crush.

He felt something when they still were in Spain, but it was under control. He liked Michele and loved being around him, but Emil knew the Italian was only thinking about his career and not to have feelings for someone.

While in the time of no seeing, Emil calmed down and convinced himself it was just an infatuation that couldn’t last.

But _nope_. He was lovestruck again; and more than ever now. How could he not feel at least a bit in love with the man that was laying some steps away from him? The one that, somehow, found the way to stay in his mind and never go away.

Probably Michele sensed his gaze on himself because he batted briefly those dark eyelashes and saw Emil. What a timing! A bad timing. He was staring like a creep, another time.

Michele murmured something but Emil couldn’t understand. “What?”

“Nothing important.”

“Sorry if I woke you.”

“I was already awaken.”

Emil cringed. Michele had only his eyes closed, but he was aware of anything – not that Emil did something, _but_. Maybe, under those eyelashes of his the Italian saw him acting weird. Who knows.

“Anyway, we have to get up now” Michele added after a second.

“Yeah, sure.” Emil avoided eye contact as he quickly got on his feet.

 

Since it was the perfect time of evening and they were not far from the center they went by bike, a warm wind coming in their way.

Those bicycles were still a bit dusty and old – they have been left in the basement for years – but Michele remembered having good times with them; his parents used to take him and Sara for long and fun rides when they were young.

On the way back, they took another street, much longer than the previous one. Michele knew Emil wanted to see every possible place, and if he could, he would have showed him each corner of that island.

Emil suddenly stopped his bike; as he did so the gravel screeched. Michele turned and rode back to him after he heard the loud noise.

“What are you doing?” he asked, as he saw the Czech getting off his bike and walking away – there was some space between the road and the hill, Michele noticed, enough to park a car. He then got off his bike too, and stepped near him.

“Look at this landscape!” Emil exclaimed.

Well, it really was a beautiful view, Michele couldn't deny it. The sun had started setting on the horizon, colliding with the sea; the water got an artistic coloration, like if a painter mixed all the colors of his palette: orange was the sun itself mirroring in the waters and white was its light, while dark blue was the imminent night sky.

“You don’t see things like this every day…” Emil’s wide blue eyes were so light, and were sparkling in a way. It was somehow impossible to describe them except with the term “beautiful”.

He seemed literally enchanted by it.

Michele put his hands on the fence but as he leaned closer to it, hands moving, his fingers met Emil’s, which were positioned right there. The Italian immediately retired and backed off. “Sorry!” He didn’t want to make _his friend_ feel uncomfortable.

Emil didn’t seem to have noticed or being bothered by that gesture, but Michele couldn’t tell; he tried to not look at the other directly to avoid – especially his – embarrassment.

“No, it’s… Don’t worry” Emil reassured him.

That moment of calm didn’t last longer however – or at least Emil seemed the one calm, since Michele was experimenting an internal combust – and they arrived home a few  minutes later, when the sun had already set in half.

By that time, Michele managed to recover a bit from that silly accident, but just on the outside.

On the inside, instead, everything of him was screaming into a void with a thousand of different voices; contentness, joy, and embarassment mostly - and many others not well identified too - were just a single sound that kept repeating itself in loop for the next hours.

A thing that also gave him a rush of adrenaline and palpitations, as if it wasn't enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naps. So many naps in this fanfiction. These guys sleep a lot, and lately I've started doing the same too.  
> Hah, again they basically don't do a single thing in this chapter, but at least it's fluffy.  
> Translation from Italian:  
> "Che ore sono?" = What time is it?  
> Again, I am so, SO sorry if this turned out as cringey to read. In my mind it's cute, but on the outside I have no idea how it can be.


	4. Part four

It was now the fourth day of staying for them. And the last day they could use to make a visit somewhere; so they spent all the day out.

They visited every possible corner, shop and site. It was a wild – and exhausting - run.

They wandered in town for the whole day, so each person started to wave at them and even engage little conversations; and one of them happened to turn out to be pretty cringey at some point. 

An old man stopped them because he wanted to chat with the group. After a bit the subject changed, somehow, and - oh, Michele was so thankful they were speaking Italian - they found themselves talking about relationships. The guy shot a "Your sister and your friend make a good couple. And you're in good company as well" and pointed at Mila next to him.

Sara snapped at Michele and put on such a stare! Her expression was revealing the effort at not laughing in front of them; she was trying so hard her eyes got teary.

Right after they left the man and that awkward conversation, the Italian girl lost it and laughed until tears. At that, the siblings were asked what happened.

"Nothing important. Just an Italian joke" _that you two wouldn't understand_ , wanted to add Michele.

"Nope, it wasn't. Don't worry, I'll tell you guys later!"

" _Oh, eddai..._ "

He hoped the others wouldn't give that thing too much importance.

 

When they got home – just in time to take a shower and sit down for a moment – the twins offered to make dinner for that evening.

“This dish is called Caprese” Michele said, as he presented the plate he and Sara made.

Thankfully it wasn’t too complicated or effort needing – it simply consisted in some cut mozzarella and tomatoes – but it was one of the traditional dishes, and they wanted to show it to their guests; also, it was a good choice since Michele wasn’t able to cook at all.

“It’s pretty simple, but it’s like an icon of this island” the Italian went on, so he sat down with the sister.

“This is the most he can do, you know?” Sara whispered to Emil, and they both snickered.

That Italian dish was very appetizing; it was just a simple meal but it managed to make everyone      
mouth-watering.

Sara waited until they finished, to talk.

“Oh, Mickey! Me and Mila are going out later. To a club. Girls' night.” Sara’s tone wasn’t asking for permission or compromises. She was just informing him. Of course, how could it be otherwise? She wanted a night out with her friend. Seemed fair, after all. He still felt bad for depriving her of all the fun, so he had to allow her to go now.

“You… _Ascolta, per me va bene_ – he spoke in Italian to catch her whole attention – but! Remember to watch out from harassers and creeps. Both of you, be careful – Michele told them with worried expression.

Two girls in a crowded club? He’s already seen it different times. Unreliable drunk men trying to take away Sara – or any other unfortunate girl that happened to be there.  But, even if this time he wasn’t coming, there was Mila. Mila, the Russian girl that could lift a person with no effort, and would probably knock down an intrusive man with a punch if she needed to. He felt reassured for that.

“We will be careful, don’t worry!” came the answer from the Russian girl in question.

 

Now that Sara and Mila weren’t occupying the small space in their garden Michele and Emil could spend some time there.

It was nice: no strong lights or loud noises they used to have in the crowded cities where they lived; just the darkest sky and – most important – no sounds, only silence.

Not a word escaped their mouths for some time. There was no reason at all to talk.

Michele’s attitude changed a lot after the Grand Prix in Barcelona. He was less introverted and more talkative. He started to talk a lot to Emil, and the latter had finally the confirm that Michele didn’t hate him at all.

Michele was just overprotective with his sister and worried that Emil could break her heart in any way. But, Emil noticed, since he stated officially that he wasn’t after Sara, the Italian man seemed to calm down. It was like the tension he had had finally left him. Emil was impressed by that change.

“Aren’t you cold?” Michele asked all of a sudden.

“Just a bit.” Emil played it cool, but he was freezing indeed.

A chilly wind was blowing that night, and he could swear he saw Michele shivering more than once.

“Okay, hold on.” The Italian stood up and walked inside the house.

He came back after a minute, holding two soft blankets. He put one on his shoulders and gave the other to Emil.

The one Emil received smelled like Michele, and it was also warm since he held it close to him.

“Better?” the Italian asked.

“Definitely.” Oh, it was. Now everything was perfect. He didn’t want to bother Michele earlier, but the latter understood anyway. “Do you suffer cold weather?” he asked then.

“Yeah, a lot” replied Michele with a sigh and another shiver.

“Do you, uh, want to come closer?” It cost Emil so much asking that, but he won against his hammering heart.

Michele looked at him hesitatingly, batting the eyelashes a couple of times while his eyes seemed to widen.

He said nothing, but put his head on Emil’s shoulder, short hair tickling his neck.

Emil had Michele so close, they were almost embracing. He inhaled deeply. His nostrils were filled with Michele’s scent. His _skin_ scent, that was outrageously strong and made him panic and ache his chest for a moment. He knew there was a biological explanation – or something – for it, and it wasn’t his fault. When you’re attracted to someone you perceive that person’s skin scent in a stronger way. That means physical attraction.

Damn it, he wanted to kiss Michele so bad. His lips first of all, and also his nose and his cheeks. But that action might have ruined everything in just a second. The friendship line would be crossed and months of bonding would vanish. Better back off.

Emil heard Michele taking a deep breath, that seemed more like a yawn on second thought. He then settled even closer, forehead touching his neck.

Emil didn’t dare to move, swallow that knot he had in his throat, or even breathe. He knew it could result a bit painful for him, but… It wasn’t. Not in that situation.

Michele moved again. His nose started to brush Emil’s neck, and for him it was anything but cold shivers down his spine.

The Italian stopped at his jaw… And placed a firm kiss there.

He then lifted those beautiful eyes in his, a thing that lasted only for a second.

He proceeded higher, stopping at the corner of Emil’s lips.

Michele placed another kiss, firmer, permanent as if it was a full one.

Then, like he came back to himself he abruptly broke that contact, babbling something like an apology.

“Sorry… I’m sorry!”

But Emil couldn’t hear almost anything since the only sound he kept hearing in his ears was his heart beating wildly.

As Michele run back to the apartment, head and eyes down, Emil saw him bringing his index and middle fingers on his lips, while a thoughtful expression formed on his visage. Was he ashamed?

Everything in Emil was screaming “come back!”. His body, that now without Michele’s presence was becoming colder, and his mind that with no rational thought told him he wanted him back at any cost.

He was very confused about what just happened. He knew it was a matter of seconds but to him, time slowed and all his emotions and sensations amplified. His skin was cold, yet he had the feeling that Michele was still touching him there and never rushed away like he did.

How should have felt Emil? Happy for what Michele did, or sad because he stopped before actually doing it? Should he consider himself lucky or unlucky at this point? His crush just did what most people with a crush wished they’d do; what would he want more?

Yes, definitely lucky. This might be the farther he could go with Michele, so better not keep his hopes up.

The Italian man was probably so tired and sleep deprived that he got lost a bit, and when he realized what he did with his friend he felt extremely embarrassed. There was no other excuse.

Emil let out a sigh. Without realizing it, he brought two fingers near his lips where Michele kissed him previously.

He was sure his friend hid himself in their shared bedroom, so he decided to let him alone for a bit – even if he felt the urge to follow him, he desisted. He knew how Mickey was in these situations. He needed his time to elaborate; as well as Emil did.

 

He really didn’t know what was the time when he got to bed, but he was sure it was late and he had spent at least an our outside, staring at the void, and his mind playing in loop that ecstatic scene.

He left the outdoors when he started feeling his eyes burn and his head hurt, but when he went under the blankets all the energy came back from nowhere, so he was no more able to rest – while on the other side of the room, Michele, given him his back, was sleeping quietly.

The more time passed, the more it became difficult and painful to handle all these emotions. He wasn't sure of how to do it or if he managed to stay strong until the end either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is fanfiction is good for you guys, but!   
> All of this is an experiment. I want to try and write simple things in another language, so I don't know if this will result "deep" enough.  
> Translations from Italian:  
> "Oh, eddai..." = "Oh, c'mon..."  
> "Ascolta, per me va bene" = "Listen, it's okay for me"  
> Caprese = traditional dish from the island of Capri  
> mozzarella = the classical cheese you put on pizza!


	5. Part five

The last day arrived. Too soon, like it always happens when you’re having a good time and it’s over before you can realize it.

Time flied during those few days. It was just yesterday when they arrived.

Despite the early hour Michele was already awake, making coffee in the kitchen. He needed a cup of dark, bitter coffee, right like how he was feeling in that moment.

He screwed-up so badly the night before. If he ever had a chance to have at least one friend, he ruined it. He ruined it by falling in love with the first person that dared to give _him_ some attention for the first time. There was no way he could redeem himself from that.

He was so mad with himself because he let himself go, following his instinct. _Impulsive_ , that was the term. But he's never been an impulsive person. Well, he's never been in love either, so...

There might be a connection between the two things.

At least he stopped right before going all for it; but Emil surely had some question for him that he didn’t even know how to answer to.

Why was he like this?

Michele heard one of the doors shut softly, followed by some silent steps that were making it there - and judging by the pace it could have been Mila.

He didn’t want to have any kind of conversation that lasted longer than a greeting at that early hour, especially because he was extremely irritated; so he turned to greet only for a second and not giving much attention.

Which should have given.

“Good morning, _Michele_.”

Did he hear well? Not a loud “Mickey!” that day? His voice wasn't sleepy, but flat and it almost scared Michele.

“Good morning” the Italian huffed, turning back again to not let his agitation show at the sight of Emil.

What was with all those formalities? It was for what happened the night before for sure, but… Did Emil get it so bad? Michele was still extremely embarrassed too, but becoming suddenly cold and calling him by his full name? He didn't expect it from him. Not even when they met for the first times Emil used to call him that.

It was no surprise that Emil's cold behaviour was for all that mess he caused; it really was a grave situation, wasn't it?

Michele threw the towel that was using to clean on the table. He felt exasperated and disappointed. And very flustered.

That famous and new instinct made him change his mind and decide to say the first thing that came to his mind. Time for a long conversation it was, then.

He turned all the way to Emil, crossing his arms, and a pout on his face as his eyes gazed down.

“Listen, Emil.” He started it. Now he had to tell the truth. What did he have to loose, anyway? Emil’s friendship was already gone at this point. “I… Couldn’t sleep because of what happened yesterday. I kept thinking about it all the night. I was… Happy. And sad at the same time. Because it didn’t last. Because what I did wasn’t enough for me. Because it wasn’t a real _kiss_. Truth is… I wanted to kiss you. And I wanted you to kiss me back. But I was wrong. It was wrong. You don’t like me more than a friend and I do. But, as I said, I was wrong. Please, don’t hate me for that single mistake.”

Michele had never spilled so much sincerity in his whole life. Not with Sara. Not whit himself.

He wasn't even aware of being capable of it, actually.

He felt on the verge of tears. Thankfully he wasn’t looking directly at the other. He couldn’t handle it. He also felt his voice disappear forever; if he tried to say a word now, he was sure it would come out as a quivering noise. All this story was too much for him, that wasn't so used at feelings or emotions.

There was a long pause after that. It seemed like an eternity before Emil finally broke that hostile silence.

“Yes. You are absolutely wrong, Michele. In everything you just said.” He paused. “Look at me” he then said firmly, yet with a hint of trembling voice.

Another long pause. Michele was mentally preparing himself. So he finally gazed at the Czech and at the time he did that, he felt his tears showing and growing bigger. It was so damn painful; and Emil’s serious expression was not helping at all.

“I couldn’t sleep, too, because of what we _did_. Or I should say _did not._ It made me stay awake the whole night, thinking. What could have happened if we kissed for real... What could have happened between us  _after_. I started daydreaming about it. It was only my imagination, though. I even thought it was just a dream I had. Well, not until now, when I remembered clearly we almost kissed. And I wish we did.”

Michele had the sensation he just became deaf. Or crazy.

That was impossible. He couldn’t believe it.

“I want to give us a real kiss. Can we...?”

Michele felt dazed. His head hurt and for a moment it felt like it had started spinning.

What did Emil _just say_? He wanted to kiss him? Like Michele wanted to do the day before?

He stared. It was all sudden and unexpected, he knew how to answer and what to do, but... He didn't know how to answer or what to do!

Thankfully, being a professional ice-skater had many advantages, but some of them were subtle. One day you'll find yourself on the rink, lost, not understanding what you're doing at some point, because panic is crushing you; but you have to take control of the situation and yourself, otherwise you will lose in every part of you life. Each skater has to deal with it - the last time it happened was with Jean-Jacques Leroy, but he won.

This is what ice-skating taught Michele. Coming back to himself as soon as possible.

Emil just asked him something, right? 

Michele didn't want to talk though; words were able to ruin the atmosphere, plus he had no idea what to say. So many things, he would have told everything later.

He placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned slowly towards Emil's lips. This was his answer.

If Emil returned his feelings, then he considered himself the luckiest man in the world; and the Czech felt the same thing for sure.

Michele gently kissed the same old spot near his lips; it was a hint that he wanted to proceed from where they were left the last time.

The other didn't move. He was waiting for him to do it, and when Michele did, every single action changed from both sides.

It was  _definitely not_ a peck on the lips, and it definitely didn't have the same meaning of when he kissed someone else. 

This was the sweetest thing he'd ever done with someone. It was, because it was happening with the person he romantically liked the most.

He's done it many times in his life when presented to an important person, but a kiss on the cheek was only for business or because he had to. He always hated it because he was forced to show such sympathy - that clearly he hadn't - to someone he couldn't stand or like in any way.

But  _this way_ , this was beautiful. Being so in sync with someone and feeling the same things as the other did was mesmerizing.

Breaking apart wasn't sad, but another beautiful aspect of it.

They _saw_ on their faces what was going on inside their mind, inside their heart. It was an appealing sensation knowing that they liked eachother.

"I am..." Emil tried to say, but had no idea with what to start.

"I couldn't be any happier either" ended Michele, hugging him tight.

 

 

Emil turned around. The airport was giant and crowded. Flights leaved and arrived at any minute so that place never used to sleep or stop for real. People always walked frantically, carrying trolleys and luggage behind them.

Fingers laced around his hand, bringing his focus back.

“They announced our flight, let’s hurry” exclaimed Mickey.

They both started walking fast, looking for their gate and still holding hands.

Michele never stopped to amaze him since they've met.

At first he was so close with anyone, but not because he was shy or intimidated by the others, Sara told him, it was all the opposite; but for obvious reasons he didn't want people to stick too close. And being honest, it's not that Mickey found some interesting feature in someone that convinced him to hang out with them, the latter told him. Obviously, he didn't have met the Czech guy at the time.

The Italian thought he was becoming a new person, but it was more like he was becoming the person he's always been but has never known until lately. Many aspects of him were changing in something better. He was also starting to break the rules; and didn't Emil love it.

That's why they were both looking for their flight direct to Prague.

That same day Mickey asked to come to Czech Republic with Emil; as he said yes, he informed his sister - without much advance - that he wasn't going home with her.

It was definitely unplanned, but Sara saw that different and new look in her brother's eyes and she simply couldn't say no to him.

They somehow knew they were starting to feel better apart. Having new feelings for someone was a big and new achievement for both of them, but especially Michele.

If he wanted to spend some more time with Emil, even being together with him, he was free to go. 

And so they said goodbye and flied away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Gods, it's over! I cannot believe it!  
> I apologize in advance for any kind of mistake - especially with past tenses - so if someone notices one please tell me! As I said, I write to see if I'm good or not at English, and to improve in it.  
> I've never - ever - completed a multi-chapters fanfiction (and in so few time!) so I'm pretty proud of myself. Just a bit, okay?  
> Writing this was... Fun. Challenging. Sometimes it happened I had no ispiration or time to write, because of this and because of that. But I managed. And I am proud of the outcome.  
> Because Michele (mah beautiful boi) and Emil (mah other beautiful boi) deserve more love and appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope this is not too cringey to read and that I didn't make any mistake (English is not my first language, so...)  
> Here are the translations from Italian:  
>  _“Hai tu le chiavi, no?”_ = "You've got the keys, right?"  
> I hope to find the time to post the next chapter soon!


End file.
